


Work Well Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Couches, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny, Steve, & Adam talk things out after the case, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is starts my new series & a continuation ofCat & Mouse, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 2





	Work Well Together:

*Summary: Danny, Steve, & Adam talk things out after the case, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is starts my new series & a continuation of **_Cat & Mouse_**, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“God, I am so glad that we solved that case, That monster truck was ridiculous, & innocent people could’ve been killed, along with being assassinated by those crazy military men”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he relaxed on the couch with a beer, as he waited for his husbands to join him.

“Yeah, It was crazy, The whole thing played out so crazy, I am just glad that we all survived this one”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as the blond got his own drink, & sat next to him. The Loudmouth Detective was glad yo have everything back to normal.

“Now, We will have back up whenever we need it”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as the former seal was doing a quick sweep of everything. “Come on, Babe, Relax, & sit with us”, Danny encouraged him. Steve sat down, & Adam gave him a complete massage.

“I think it would be smart of you to get Quinn on the team, We work well together”, Adam said being sensible. The Five-O Commander said, “We sure did”, The Dark-Haired Man looked over at Danny, who agreed with him. “We need all of the manpower that we can get”, The Shorter Man said, as he took care of his feet, & they just enjoyed their time together, & shared a kiss in between.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
